The Molecular Biology Laboratory (MB Lab) is a Shared Resource for macromolecular (DNA, RNA, protein) synthesis and sequencing which is run as a Shared Resource by the Cancer Center. The MB Lab is vital to the research mission of the Cancer Center, providing services in a highly cost- effective way for its members and enabling them to perform experiments that might not otherwise be possible or practical. The current MB Lab occupies a total of approximately 600 net sq. ft. in the Vail Building of Dartmouth Medical School. This facility currently has the following key equipment: two DNA synthesizers (a BioSearch Cyclone model 8400 dual column and an Applied Biosystems Inc. (ABI model 392 four column); two DNA sequencers (ABI model 373A stretch); and a protein sequencing system (ABI model 476A). A peptide synthesizer (ABI model 431A) is also available for the Resource's's use at the nearby VA Medical Center in White River Junction VT. The Resource also manages two phosphorimaging and densitometry systems (Molecular Dynamics, one on each campus), and a BIAcore biosenser apparatus (Pharmacia), and is responsible for the x-ray film processor equipment (three instruments on two campuses). Support equipment includes two HPLC systems (Hewlett Packard 1050 and l090L), two speed-vac systems (Savant), and miscellaneous necessary small equipment. The Resource currently has three technical personnel-i.e., a manager, a technicial specialist, and a technical assistant. The MB Lab is run as a cost center, and services are provided to the greater Dartmouth research community using a fee-for- services charge-back system. Prices are competitive with outside vendors where applicable, and several services are unavailable from outside contractors. This program is managed by a faculty director, Dr. Joshua Hamilton, and is overseen by a MB Lab Advisory Committee. The financial and other administrative responsibilities of the MB Lab Shared Resource are managed by the Cancer Center. Funding for the current MB Lab budget is provided by the Cancer Center, the Dartmouth College Superfund Basic Research Program Project, the Resource charge-back system, and institutional funds from Dartmouth College and Dartmouth Medical School. Currently 51(78%) of the 65 laboratories within the greater Dartmouth-Hitchcock research community that use the MB Lab are those of Cancer Center peer-reviewed funded members.